umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Etiquettes
These are the rules, regulations, and general etiquettes that are in effect (Or for etiquettes, are strongly recommended to be followed) on the Unterganger Minecraft Server. Players should make themselves familiar with the rules as they can change at any time. Current as of: 24 November 2018 Rules #'Accessing the Server:' ##Do not share the server's IP with anyone. Only QuestionTuesdayFTW, current maintainer and owner of the server, respectively, can give out the server's details to players. Please refer members to the UMS Discord and have them go through the application process if they wish to join. ##The OP Board reserves the right to refuse access to players at any time. ##Please do not harass QuestionTuesdayFTW or the OP Board when the server is down, they are doing their very best to get the server back up and running, and do not need unnecessary nagging. #'Refer to Rule #1.' #'Materials:' ##TNT and End Crystals are forbidden for use without permission from an OP, due to how destructive they can be. ##Water and lava should be used with care to avoid causing floods, breaking Redstone circuits, or otherwise causing damage. ##Monster egg blocks should be avoided if their mob spawning nature is not needed, use the regular variants instead. #'Entities:' ##Please refrain from excessive mob spawning, as it causes lag and can eventually crash the server. ##Automated entity spawning is forbidden, even when the automatic spawning has long delays. #'Buildings:' ##Keep obscene builds to a minimum. Make sure that your builds are PG. ###An exception to this rule are shitpost builds, these must be agreed upon by all parties and approved by an OP. ##Use common sense where to build something, as in, do not build your building right in front of the entrance of someone else's building, and other related cases. ###This rule also applies for builds that are not consistent. For example, no modern highway next to a secluded medieval town. ##It is prohibited to destroy buildings of other people without their knowledge or consent (i.e. griefing). Please let the building's owner know of your discontent using appropriate communication channels (chat or signs). ##It is also prohibited to build extra buildings in another person's area without their knowledge or consent. Please let the other party involved of your intentions and only proceed with their approval. #'Server Operators:' ##OPs must not teleport other players without their consent, unless necessary. ###OPs may teleport players to other players provided all parties consent to the teleport. ##OPs have the right to act on structures (renovate, demolish, etc.) that have been abandoned for extended periods of time, or if the players are absent for an extended period of time. Determination of "extended amount of time" is on a case-to-case basis. OPs should only act on popular demand, or when they can justify the benefits. ###This Rule comes into effect immediately on structures that have been built by permanently banned players. ##OPs should act with integrity at all times. ##OPs can WorldEdit builds for other players, but in moderation. #'Land claiming regulations:' ##Any territory claimed by a player must be made known in the #land-claims channel on the UMS Discord. It is preferable for its border to be visibly marked with brightly coloured blocks. ###Please follow the guidelines stated in the #land-claims channel or your claim may take unnecessarily long to be approved. ###New players must build under the supervision of an OP for two weeks. During this time, all land claims made by this player are automatically rejected. Only after the two week period is up and an OP clears the player may they make a land claim. ##All land claims must be approved by an OP before work can begin in the area. This includes expansions to pre-existing claims. ##The claim is valid during a period of 30 days, unless it is an extension of a pre-existing claim.. It can be extended further past its expiration date if a reasonable reason for it is given to a server operator, or otherwise no other player has intentions of using the area. ##Once construction works have begun, the claim becomes indefinite, with no deadline for the building to be completed. In case of an abandoned construction site, refer to rule 6.2. ##Land claims belonging to banned players are automatically cancelled. ##No one, not even the founders, may purposefully cause damage to naturally-generated buildings within their claimed area without prior approval from the OP board. ##Rails, highways, and other transportation systems do not count as extensions to land claims outside of their borders. ###Although transportation systems are allowed to cross other player's areas, you should consult with all affected parties before creating a new transportation system or expanding an already existing system, passing through areas that are not your own. #'Special Regulations Regarding Towns/Cities (Athyras, Canabai, Sanostonburg, etc.):' ## Please ask for permission from the founder(s) in order to build in any pre-established towns or cities. ## The founders of the cities have the right to kick anyone off their projects as they please. ## Founders have the right to demolish or replace any buildings built in their city when they consider it not to fit in with the rest of the buildings. ## The division plans set out by the founder(s) should be respected at all times. ## It is highly appreciated and also recommended to ask permission to claim a specific area in Cities/Towns. # Miscellaneous: ## Do not cause lag, intentionally or accidently. This often happens due to excessive entity-spamming in one place (eg. items, mobs, item frames) or rapid pulsers. ## Do not create infinite clocks that run stupid circuits such as a command block that kills every entity in range. Use your judgement. ## Large/notable changes to the environment (eg. removing large chunks of forest, rerouting rivers or making massive pits) should only be performed following the consent of at least one OP. ## Do not cause the death of another player on purpose. Penalties Breaking any combination of these rules will subject players to any of the following: *All decisions and discussions will be done in the #stern-talking channel on the UMS Discord. It is here that OPs will hear from all affected parties and remediate appropriately. *The offender(s) may be forced to write an open apology on either Discord, the wiki, or an open area (through the use of either signs or blocks depending on severity offence) *The offender(s) may be asked to perform tedious tasks for other players in survival, and will only be granted creative access once the tasks are complete. *Warning kicks may also be issued for offending players. *Bans, either temporary or permanent. The duration of a ban falls to the discretion of the OP Board. Griefing can warrant a permanent ban, depending on the severity. Handing out the server details guarantees a permanent ban. Etiquettes Apart from that, there are also etiquettes that are strongly encouraged to be followed.: *Close all doors and fence gates behind you, especially when the buildings are holding villagers. *Remove minecarts off the track when disembarking. All rail systems in the server currently have (unless specified) no mechanism to remove stray and abandoned minecarts. *Periodically make yourself informed of any approved development plans. These (if any) will be made available in the Discord channel specifically for land claims. *Do not annoy other players intentionally, such as flooding buildings or launching fireworks repeatedly in another player's face. Category:Server Management